Halloween Fun
by alygator86
Summary: Halloween with Mark and Teddy and Kevin and Addison and their various kids.


Halloween Fun

Disclaimer: you should let me own Grey's. These epic things would then occur

Rating: G

Summary: Halloween with Mark and Teddy and Kevin and Addison and their kids

Phoebe rocks.

Anna was running around the house as a crazier than normal 6 year old looking for her halo. "Daddy's gonna be late!" she yelled as she ran past her mother who was helping her twin brother put on his horns.

"Daddy isn't going to be late," Teddy called back. "And your halo is in the bathroom."

"Its Uncle Kevin's fault if they're late!" Jake yelled to his sister. "He said he could cut the pumpkin with that big knife."

"Uncle Kevin is pretty stupid sometimes," Addison mumbled under her breath so that only Teddy could hear.

"But Aunt Addison will take care of him later," Teddy winked at her friend.

"Is Aunt Addie gonna give Uncle Kevin a band-aid?" Jake asked, having heard that last part.

Addison laughed and picked up her two year old son who was dressed as a mouse as he toddled over. "Yes I am. When we go to bed I have to... replace his bandage your dad is giving him."

Teddy snorted, suppressing a laugh as she finished Jake's horns. "Go help your sister," she told him and he ran off to assist his twin with her halo.

Mark and Kevin returned a few minutes after that and the twins mobbed them. "How many stitches did you get? Did it hurt? Will daddy have to cut off your finger? Did you lose all your blood? Are you a zombie now? You don't look like a zombie!"

Kevin wasn't as used to two children firing questions as him at the same time and while his brain was processing them all, Mark answered; "4 stitches, I numbed it, I won't cut it off, he kept his blood and no he's not a zombie."

"Can we see!" Anna requested.

"Maybe later," Kevin chuckled.

"Aunt Addie said she's gonna make it better when you go to bed tonight," Jake told him as they all headed into the kitchen.

Mark shot Addison and Teddy an amused look. "Really?"

Addison nodded and looked at Jake. "Yep. I'm going to give him a special band-aid."

Kevin made his way over to her. "You have very... healing, special band-aids." He kissed her softly.

"Mommy, do you have special band-aids for Daddy?" Anna asked.

"Are they the dinosaur ones that you said we can't use?" guessed Jake.

Anna pouted. "Why does Daddy get dinosaur band-aids and we don't?"

Teddy laughed. "The dinosaur band-aids are your special band-aids for big owwies and we haven't needed to use them."

"Well where are Daddy's special band-aids?" Jake really wanted to know now.

"They're where mommy hides the Christmas presents," Mark replied. "So you can't find them and peek."

"Oh that's a good spot," Kevin added to help them out. "I wouldn't even find them there."

"Aunt Addie hides all your Christmas presets too?" Anna thought it was just her mommy.

"I sure do," Addison replied even though she didn't really need to yet.

"Why are we talking about Christmas when it's almost time to trick or treat!" Jacob asked, wondering how they all got distracted from the important matter at hand. "Daddy and Uncle Kevin need to dress up!"

"I'm gonna be a doctor," Mark told the twins to see what they'd say.

"Daddy!" Anna rolled her eyes. "You can't be a doctor for Halloween. You're a doctor all the time. Mommy is a fairy. ~She's not a doctor."

"So I guess that means I can't be a SWAT guy?" Kevin asked. "I was all ready for that too."

Anna shook her head. "No. Uncle Kevin you will be a doctor and Daddy will be a SWAT guy. Switch your costumes." She crossed her arms and gave them _the_ _look_. The look that Teddy gives him when she's being bossy.

"That's a good idea," Addison laughed. "You should do it."

Mark turned to Kevin. "You have your uniform here?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I was going to wear it tonight."

"Ok. I have some scrubs here."

"And we have a sefoscope!" Jake volunteered.

After a costume change, or exchange as the case may be, the kids were antsy to start trick or treating. Mark got the wagon out of the garage for Nathaniel and Teddy put the leash on their black lab who was dressed as Superman.

"Aunt Addie! Uncle Kevin!" called Jake. "Come with us!"

Addison and Kevin were in Seattle just for Halloween so the twins wanted to do everything with them.

"Go on," Teddy smiled, pulling the wagon along for whoever got tired first. Then she called to her excited children. "Don't go too fast, Nate needs to be able to keep up!"

She received, in stereo, an "ok mommy!" as they headed up to the first house, their aunt, uncle, and cousin in tow.

Mark wrapped his arm around her as they walked down the street, trailing the trick-or-treating group.

"They're having so much fun," he commented, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Teddy nodded then laughed. "Anna was going to be so mad if you guys were late."

"She is too much like you," he smiled.

She grinned. "And Jacob is too much like you. He's six and he claims to have three girlfriends already."

Mark laughed. "He's busy!"

"No!" She shook her head."He is not allowed to be a manwhore."

"Babe, he's six. He doesn't know what a girlfriend is." They stopped, waiting for the kids, Addison and Kevin to get their turn at a particularly busy house. "Don't worry about it. If he has three girlfriends when he's 16, then you worry."

"Okay." She smiled at him and kissed him.

"Ewwwww," they heard from their children.

"Its not eww!" Mark reached down suddenly and tickled them both causing them to scream in laughter.

They settled down and Anna held out her plastic pumpkin full of candy, "pumpkin dump!"

Teddy grabbed Anna's pillowcase from the wagon and let her dump her candy into it, then did the same for Jake.

"Do you two wanna take Nate to a few houses?" Kevin asked. It was hard work trick-or-treating.

"Yeah!" The twins exclaimed and Jake took Nate's hand as they headed to the next house.

"We'll go with them," Teddy volunteered, taking Mark's hand, following the kids.

"Thanks!" Addison called and Kevin took over control of the wagon.

"Coming to Seattle for Halloween was a good idea." Kevin smiled at his wife.

"It was," grinned Addison. "Maybe we can come again next year or they could come down to LA next year."

"That's a good idea. Nathaniel loves his cousins."

"Even if they're not really his cousins," she laughed.

Kevin shrugged. "Close enough."

They walked in silence for a house and a half.

"I like the scrubs on you but I definitely prefer the SWAT uniform." She winked.

He chuckled, "I'm glad. I'm freezing in these!"

"You're such a baby! It's not that cold."

"Says the woman who has lived in New York for most of her life," he tugged her into his side while they walked. "40 degrees is cold for us native Californians."

They separated to cross the street and wait a few houses down for the group to catch up.

Addison wrapped her arms around him. "I guess I'll just have to keep you warm."

"That would be very nice of you," he chuckled and slid his arms around her, then snuck his chilly fingers under her shirt.

Addison let out a small shriek of surprise. "Kevin!" She lightly smacked his chest.

Kevin laughed then kissed her sweetly.

"Ewwww," they heard from not just the twins but from their son, Mark and Teddy.

"Why do we get the eww from all of you?" Kevin laughed.

"Daddy said it would be funny," Jake tattled and laughed. "And he was right!"

"Yeah!" Anna giggled. "Your faces looked funny."

Addison made a silly face at her. "Go get more candy, girly."

Nathaniel walked over to his parents holding out his arms and Kevin picked him up.

"Are you tired Nate?" he asked. "Do you want to ride in the wagon?"

"Yeah." The toddler nodded.

The kids headed up to the next house after another pumpkin dump. Kevin put Nate in the wagon on the other side from the twins' candy pillowcases.

"We're almost done anyway," Teddy told them. "The kids are running out of steam and they'll be getting cold soon."

They finished up the street and went back to Mark and Teddy's house. Nathaniel had fallen asleep and, as predicted, the twins were saying they were cold. Kevin didn't say anything but he agreed with them.

Anna and Jake took their candy to the kitchen and dumped it into two big piles to sort through it and trade.

"Remember mommy and I get 5 pieces from each of you," Mark reminded them as candy covered the floor. "And maybe you should share some with Aunt Addie and Uncle Kevin."

"Ok daddy." Jake sorted out some candy to trade with Anna.

"I'll share!" Anna told him while she made a few piles.

Addison put sleeping Nate in the portable play pen in the kitchen and covered him with a blanket. He would be out for the night, regardless of how much noise the twins made.

After changing into normal clothes, the adults sat in the family room, Addison and Kevin sat on the couch and Mark sat in the oversized chair. Teddy came in and handed Addison a water and the boys a beer.

Mark tugged her down to sit in the chair with him and wrapped his arms around her once she got settled against his side, her legs across his lap.

Kevin sat at the end of the couch and Addison leaned back against his side, her legs up on the couch.

"I'd say today was successful," Addison said, opening a mini Snickers from Nate's little candy bag.

"Yeah." Teddy nodded, drinking some of Mark's beer.

"We were thinking you guys could come to LA for Halloween next year," Kevin suggested, his arm over Addison's shoulder, running his fingers along her arm.

"That's a good idea," Mark replied.

Teddy nodded. "I agree. The kids have been asking when we're going again after this Summer."

"A year is a long time to wait," Addie finished the mini Snickers. "You have to visit before next Halloween."

"Oh definitely," smiled Teddy. "But we'll be there for Halloween for sure."

"It's a good thing it's only about an hour flight," Mark commented.

"Nate slept through it," grinned Kevin.

"To be so lucky," laughed Teddy. The twins were always a bundle of energy but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Mark, Teddy, Kevin and Addison continued talking while the twins, starting their sugar high, sorted and played with their candy and Nathaniel slept. It had been a fun filled Halloween and no one could wait for next year.


End file.
